In related art, there are radio communication technologies for exchanging various kinds of data through radio communication. For example, a communication method (for example, ad hoc communication or an ad hoc network) autonomously making a connection with an information processing apparatus present on the periphery thereof has been proposed.
In addition, technologies for generating a multicast mesh path within a network and executing multicast transmission have been proposed. For example, a radio mesh network system exchanging a frame used for generating multicast through unicast transmission has been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).